I m here for you
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Rivaille creía que era capaz de ocultar el dolor ante la caída de sus camaradas, pero él sigue siendo humano. Eren puede ver todo el Dolor que su superior no expresa con palabras, quiere ayudarlo sin saber que lo único que puede hacer es estar ahí... para él. Rivaillex Eren


Mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, espero que les guste.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si lo hiciera ya hubiera puesto en su lugar de "forever alone" a Mikasa y que Eren y Rivaille hicieran yaoi explicito XD

Advertencias: Lemon y mucha azúcar, están advertidos gente diabética /

Pareja: RivaillexEren

**I´m here For you**

Eren estaba muy triste, después de la misión de exploración miraba a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo de nuevo. Su vida era un completo caos, todo por su especial capacidad para convertirse en un titán ¿Qué si estaba feliz por ello? No, porque en su intento por ayudar a la humanidad se había convertido en un enemigo de la misma. Y no solo eso si no que había personas que estaban interesadas en él y por ello mismo… había perdido a valiosas personas.

La titán femenino, no conocía nada de ella, no sabían quién podía ser, pero en su intento de capturarla habían perdido a muchas personas, muchos valientes soldados, entre ellos, a los camaradas del escuadrón del sargento Rivaille. Y Eren o podía estar más arrepentido por ello. En su intento por hacer lo correcto, por tener fe en los demás había olvidado algo crucial como lo era la fragilidad de la vida humana y por supuesto haber subestimado la inteligencia de la titán.

Se había enfurecido y en medio de su ira y de desear vengar a los caídos había terminado patéticamente capturado por ella, teniendo que ser rescatado por el sargento Rivaille que había terminado herido por culpa de Mikasa. Se sentía tan inútil.

Se había jurado proteger y servir a la humanidad pero ahora se sentía más como una carga que como una esperanza para ella. Y por si no fuera poco cargaba con la culpa de no haber peleado antes de que Petra y los demás hubiesen sido asesinados de esa manera tan brutal. Los extrañaría tanto, había empezado a quererlos a cada uno de ellos, porque eran sus compañeros y había pasado buenos momentos con ellos…

Pero había algo más que pesaba en su alma… la mirada del Sargento Rivaille. Por su culpa los camaradas del sargento murieron. Sabía que el hombre era fuerte, no por nada era el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, pero sabía que el hombre no era una máquina de mata titanes, sabía que Rivaille tenía sentimientos como cualquier ser humano y que si bien era malo expresándolos apreciaba mucho a sus camaradas. Él mismo podía verlo, a pesar de la paliza que le dio en el tribunal, Rivaille se preocupaba por él, por eso lo rescato.

El sargento seguramente ahora lo despreciaba más que antes, por haber caído de aquella manera, por tener que ser salvado por él… por no haber podido hacer nada útil por la misión, por la humanidad.

No sabía cómo disculparse con el hombre, sabía que muy en el fondo el sargento debía sufrir la perdida de sus camaradas, sabía que estaba sufriendo pero no sabía cómo aliviar su dolor, ni siquiera sabía que él era el indicado para hacer algo al respecto… no sabía qué hacer.

Había fallado en la misión, pero eso no llegaba a pesar tanto como la mirada fría de Rivaille sin atisbos del verdadero sufrimiento de su alma por tantos camaradas perdidos.

-Sargento Rivaille- susurró por lo bajo mirando el castillo que por tantos días había sido el refugio del escuadrón Rivaille.

Todos los demás soldados habían vuelto a la ciudad, no sabía para que pero Armin e incluso Mikasa habían ido con el comandante Erwin. Él en cambio volvió al castillo, pero no volvió solo, Rivaille iba con él manejando la carreta en la que Eren iba, claro que era porque el Sargento debía cuidarlo, pero aparte de eso era por la lesión que el hombre llevaba.

-Eren- dijo Rivaille al llegar al castillo –Ve a tu habitación- dijo el sargento y nuevamente le dirigió esa mirada.

Eren se estremeció al ver esa mirada, tan calma… tan vacía.

Se bajó de la carreta y se dirigió a paso lento al castillo, desde ahí vio como el sargento liberaba a los caballos de la carreta para luego tomarlos y llevarlos a los establos. Eren suspiro, no podría comprender del todo a Rivaille pero sabía que debía hacer algo por él. Para aliviar algo de su dolor ¿y porque no? Algo de su propia culpa y pesar.

RxERxERxE

Llevaba ya un tiempo desde que había llegado al castillo, seguían solos en el lugar la noche había caído pero no se había vuelto a topar con el sargento desde que llegaron.

Eren suspiró, harto de los sentimientos que lo llenaban desde su regreso, harto de su inutilidad pero por sobre todo harto de esperar…

Con paso un tanto vacilante salió del sótano donde lo resguardaban y subió las escaleras con destino a la habitación del sargento, sabía que estaría ahí, probablemente descansando de su lesión.

Tocó la puerta pero no escuchó nada, suspiró pensando en que después de todo no podía hacer nada por el sargento más que verlo romperse por dentro.

Por ello se sorprendió cuando con un chasquido la puerta se abrió y el sargento lo miró por una pequeña abertura de la puerta, lo miró por unos momentos y luego se apartó dejando la puerta abierta, una obvia invitación a entrar.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él viendo como el sargento a pesar de su lesión caminaba normalmente hasta sentarse en la cama, llevaba ropa normal, una simple playera blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones azul marino. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo vestido de civil pero no comentó nada, le quedaba bien debía de admitir.

-¿Has venido por algún motivo en especial?- interrumpió el sargento sus pensamientos

Eren lo miró, en realidad ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que había venido?

Estimaba al hombre, lo admiraba, quería ser como él… y sin embargo ¿qué significaba él para el sargento? Ah, sí, solo era una obligación, un chiquillo al que debía cuidar ¿Por qué había pensado estúpidamente que podía hacer algo por el sargento? Seguramente el sargento solo lo vería como una molestia

-Pues yo… yo solo- balbuceo y se maldijo por esa estupidez, él era un hombre, más que eso un soldado, no era momento para que Rivaille lo viera como un chiquillo estúpido

El sargento lo miraba, esa estoica mirada que no decía nada, a Eren le hubiera gustado tanto ver a través de ella. Se quedó así por un momento, perdido en aquellos ojos en el fondo atormentados, esos ojos oliváceos.

-Heichou yo…- pero ya no pudo decir nada más pues Rivaille lo tomó de la mano y en un rápido movimiento se encontró recostado en la cama del sargento. Impresionado era poco, estaba estupefacto, confuso y demás ¿qué pretendía el sargento con eso? –Heichou-

-Shh- lo silenció el hombre, estando sobre él, su presencia era tan intimidante, tan poderosa, pero no solo eso, desde ahí podía verlo de cerca, oler su esencia y sentir su calidez. Sin darse cuenta un sonrojo apareció en su rostro ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Heichou ¿Qué…?- intentó preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones pero enmudeció al sentir la respiración de Rivaille sobre su cuello, se estremeció sin poderlo evitar, su presencia, su calidez… estaba atrapándolo de una manera inexplicable.

Iba a volver a abrir la boca pero esta vez fue silenciado con algo más poderoso que su presencia o su cálido aliento en su cuello, no, esta vez era porque algo había capturado sus labios, tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de los labios del sargento, esa calidez, esa suavidad, no eran más que de los labios de esa poderoso hombre, de su sargento, de Rivaille.

Rivaille lo estaba besando, no sabía porque pero no era como si pudiera detenerlo y preguntar, no, los labios del sargento se movían sobre los suyos con maestría, incitándolo, seduciéndolo a abrir los propios solo para ser devorado despiadadamente por los ajenos.

Sin estar preparado para una experiencia como esa gimió en medio del torbellino de sensaciones que ese beso devorador disparaba sobre su cuerpo ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo permitía? ¿Porque no lo detenía?

Una lengua intrusa incitando a la suya, la cálida saliva, la vorágine de sensaciones avanzaba más y más y lo absorbía, lo arrastraba y mientras más minutos pasaban solo podía darse cuenta de una cosa, todas esas preguntas no importaban pero por sobre todo no podía detenerlo ya no, no estaba a salvo de esa tormenta, la tormenta de pasión que en su cuerpo despertaba el sargento Rivaille.

RxERxERxE

Rivaille guardaba silencio, silencio por sus camaradas caídos. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que había entrado al ejército, había visto a muchas personas caer, ver cómo eran asesinados y devorados, eral algo frecuente en su vida, pero no por ello dolía menos, sobre todo cuando esa personas las apreciabas de verdad.

Fue duro ver los cadáveres de sus camaradas y también dejar sus cuerpos atrás, pero sabía que habían muerto en cumplimiento de su deber y que no habían sido sacrificios en vano. Por ellos es que seguía adelante, de pie, jurando a sus almas que lograría acabar con aquellos titanes, los que amenazaba a la humanidad, pero sobre todo los que amenazaban su vida, por ellos sobreviviría.

Por eso es que tuvo que avanzar sin mirar atrás, sin mostrar siquiera las emociones que de verdad lo embargaban, porque debía ser fuerte si no por él… por Eren. Sabía, desde el momento en el que el muchacho despertó que se culpaba por las vidas que se habían perdido estando tan cerca de ellas y que no pudo ayudar a preservar.

Sabía que Eren se estaba sintiendo de lo peor pero no es como si él se sintiera mejor, si bien no era de lo más apegado a las personas apreciaba mucho a los miembros de su escuadrón, y Eren era solo un niño, un niño forzado a madurar demasiado pronto. Un niño que por fin se sintió aceptado dentro de un pequeño grupo que no le temía por poder volverse un titán. Y los había perdido a todos.

Aguantó incluso cuando vio de nuevo al padre de Petra, tenía que mantenerse firme. Aunque eso fue demasiado, apenas pudo separarse del grupo de la legión lo agradeció profundamente, obviamente llevó a Eren consigo, esa su deber cuidarlo pero por sobre todo estaba algo preocupado por él, debía decirle, hacerle saber de alguna manera que lo sucedido no era su culpa.

En eso estaba pensando mientras ponía a los caballos en las caballerizas, luego en su habitación después de haber tomado un baño y mientras ordenaba su habitación. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, Eren le importaba mucho pero no podía decírselo de frente, he ahí los problemas con su falta de expresividad.

Demasiado metido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó la puerta ser golpeada por alguien, no podía ser más que Eren. Se levantó maldiciendo un poco su herida, todo por culpa de la chiquilla mejor amiga de Eren, comprendía su deseo de vengar a los demás, pero no tenía por qué desobedecer sus órdenes.

Al abrir la puerta un poco miró al chico, se había dado una ducha también, pero se veía algo pensativo, taciturno quizá, pero sobre todo se veía que había algo que deseaba decirle pero no sabía cómo.

Se retiró de la puerta y se sentó en su cama dejando la puerta abierta en un mudo permiso de entrar a su habitación.

Eren se quedó a unos pasos de la puerta que acababa de cerrar después de entrar, miraba al piso, pensando. Balbuceó algo, pero estaba nervioso y se veía confundido.

Rivaille lo miraba fijamente, pensando en que lo que podía querer Eren en ese momento, estaban ellos dos solos en ese lugar ¿qué habían pretendido al dejarlos solos? Ese chico se sentía totalmente culpable por lo pasado a sus camaradas, seguramente le pediría unas innecesarias disculpas porque él no lo culpaba de nada, bien se lo había dicho desde un inicio, las cosas pueden salir de una manera inesperada y desgraciadamente se cobró la vida de personas cercanas a él.

¿Acaso Eren creía que lo más importante para el sargento eran sus camaradas? Si bien era cierto que se preocupaba por ellos sabía cómo soldado que nada es eterno y que bien cualquiera podía morir en cualquier momento y a ellos les había llegado la hora, pero habían muerto con honor, en el cumplimiento de su deber. Eren no podía comprenderlo, era un chiquillo, aún guardaba sentimientos fuertes hacía cualquiera que le demostrara confianza… en cambio él había aprendido desde hacía mucho que debía guardar sus sentimientos, preocuparse por otros era natural, quererlos, pero nunca dejar que éstos sentimientos rigieran su comportamiento, por eso a pesar de la pérdida continuaba con su estoicismo, porque por más que hubiera querido a sus camaradas, el que se lamentara no los iba a revivir, debía superarlo y continuar adelante.

Miró fijamente en esas pupilas de color tan fascinante, no eran azules, pero tampoco verdes sino la mezcla perfecta entre ambos, eran hermosos, y en esos momentos irradiaban tantos sentimientos. Rivaille era un experto en disimular sentimientos pero Eren no, Eren era un libro abierto y esos ojos, esos ojos gritaban como Eren estaba sufriendo pero además de la culpa y la tristeza no podía saber porque más se lamentaba el muchacho… a no ser… ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Como si quisiera leerlo todo a través de él… acaso… acaso ¿Eren se lamentaba por él? Lo miraba como si pudiera ver su tristeza interna y la pena por los caídos, no solo de ese momento si no los de antaño también.

Esos hermosos ojos también lamentaban el sufrimiento ajeno ¿Cómo podía Eren verlo si él era un especialista en ocultar sus sentimientos?

Sin saber porque ese simple hecho lo exalto, no quería que nadie más se preocupara de esa manera por él… pero por sobre todo no quería que fuera Eren quien lo hiciera, porque no le gustaba, no le gustaba ver esa angustia reflejada en esos ojos tan inocentes… no quería.

De improvisto tomo al muchacho y lo arrojó a la cama para luego posicionarse sobre de él, escuchó a Eren llamarle pero él no hizo caso, lo silenció y luego se inclinó sobre su cuello, no quería ver esa expresión de angustia en Eren. Volvió a escucharle llamarlo y decidió callarlo colocando sus labios sobre los ajenos, sin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo movía los suyos sobre los ajenos, quería que Eren lo olvidara, que olvidara la angustia, que olvidara su preocupación, pero por sobre todo que dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

Los labios del menor sabían muy bien, sabían a miel y a inocencia pura, no pudo evitarlo y el beso cuyo propósito ya había olvidado se transformó en algo más profundo, más absorbente, más pasional, Eren cerró sus ojos quedando completamente entregado y a su merced, en cambio Rivaille ya no podía detenerlo, ya no, esos labios eran su perdición.

RxERxERxE

Los besos encadenados unos tras otros, las respiraciones erráticas, los cuerpos se movían al compás del otro mientras la temperatura entre ambos aumentaba.

Se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, Eren no sabía que estaba haciendo pero podía verlo, en los ojos de su sargento, veía algo en ellos, no era ningún sentimiento simple, era necesidad, simple y pura necesidad con gotas de deseo. Se sentía bien, como lo mejor que nunca antes había hecho, se sentía correcto.

Rivaille miró al chico en sus brazos, no sabía qué hacía, solo quería borrar los malos recuerdos de Eren, quería que olvidara todo lo malo, sin embargo no sabía porque de repente se preocupaba tanto por lo que le sucedía a Eren y por sobre todo en que ayudaría lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo al mirar esos ojos supo que nada más importaba, lo único que quería era continuar con eso, quería sentirlo, quería sentir más cerca el cuerpo de Eren.

Quería sentir la calidez del chico, sentir su sabor, la dulzura que emanaban sus labios, como se estremecía entre sus brazos. No sabía de donde había surgido esa necesidad de sentirlo de esa manera pero ya no iba a detenerse, la necesidad de esa calidez era grande, la calidez de Eren, la suya propia, la calidez de una persona, de un ser humano.

Eren iba a decir algo pero las palabras sobraban, Rivaille volvió a besarlo, esos labios se estaban volviendo adictivos, tan suaves, tan dulces, tan tibios.

Y Eren no podía negarse, los labios de su sargento eran delgados y estaban algo resecos, seguramente por mantener esa imagen fría todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de eso eran cálidos, y tenían un sabor único, a yerbabuena y miel.

Las palabras sobraban al igual que sus ropas, sin embargo eso no le impidió al sargento bajar sus manos recorriendo la esbelta figura del menor con una delicadeza que ni sabía que poseía, lo sentía estremecerse en cada toque, en cada suspiro, metió su mano debajo de la camisa del menor tocando la piel, era ligeramente bronceada, muy suave y sensible al tacto, un estremecimiento recorrió por completo al menor al sentir una leve caricia en su estómago. Rivaille bajó al mismo tiempo de su boca a saborear su cuello, primero lamió una parte cerca de la clavícula, sin ningún impedimento para su boca Eren gimió ante la sensación.

-Hei… Heichou- gimió Eren ladeando la cabeza para que el mayor tuviera más acceso a su cuello. Por supuesto Rivaille no se negó lamiendo ese cuello, degustando su sabor y luego succionando dejando marcas rosadas, marcas de su propiedad, porque desde el momento en el que lo vio, lo sabía, sabía que Eren sería suyo y ahora lo sería.

-Ah..ahh- gimió Eren retorciéndose al sentir los besos y mordidas en su cuello y las manos de Rivaille moviéndose hacia arriba y alcanzando su pecho, poniendo especial atención a los botoncitos rosados que lo adornaban. Rivaille se separó solo para sacarle la camisa al menor, pero no la sacó por completo, colocó los brazos del menor por encima de su cabeza dejando la camiseta ahí inmovilizando parcialmente ambos brazos –Rivaille Heichou- se quejó Eren al sentir que no podía mover libremente los brazos.

-Shh, Eren- silenció el sargento, aunque no había nadie que los pudiese escuchar, inmediatamente volvió a cubrir con su boca la contraria, no podía estar muy lejos de esos dulces labios.

-Ahh- gimió Eren de nuevo al sentir como el sargento pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, Rivaille sonrió levemente y se apartó para despojarse de su camisa, Eren lo miró sonrojado, sabía que el sargento era muy atractivo, pero su físico era envidiable, firme y musculado sin nada fuera de lugar, incluso las pequeñas cicatrices de entrenamientos o batallas pasadas se veían en armonía con todo lo que era Rivaille.

Por su parte Rivaille sonrió al ver el cuerpo del menor, era un soldado y como tal tenía buen físico, pero seguía siendo un niño, su piel no tenía cicatrices y se sentía suave y tersa, era muy muy bello.

Rivaille se precipitó sobre el cuerpo del joven Jaeger lamiendo esos botoncitos rosados que se mostraban interesados ante los toques y caricias.

-Mnnggh- Eren intentó reprimir uno de sus gemidos, pero es que las sensaciones eran muy placenteras, jamás había experimentado nada así, aun y cuando era un adolescente jamás se había masturbado ni una sola vez pues sus intereses siempre fueron en otra dirección, no había tiempo para distracciones como esas en su mente y sin embargo ahí estaba dejándose hacer por el sargento, aquel hombre al que admiraba tanto.

-No los reprimas Eren, déjame oírlos- dijo Rivaille seriamente, en sus ojos el brillo de la lujuria.

Bajó su lengua dejando un caminito de saliva desde los pezones de Eren hasta su ombligo el cual penetro una y otra vez haciendo que Eren se retorciera gimiendo sin control. Las sensaciones, las caricias, todo el ambiente erótico.

Rivaille sonrió aún más, contento de las reacciones que provocaba en el menor, tomó la cinturilla del pantalón del menor y tiró con fuerza llevándose la ropa interior y dejando al menor completamente desnudo ante su fija mirada. Eren se ruborizó, cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba erguida, nunca le había pasado, estaba avergonzado, descubrir todas las reacciones de su cuerpo junto a Rivaille era vergonzoso, no quería que lo mirara de esa manera, débil, como un niño.

Sin embargo la mirada de Rivaille decía otra cosa, admiraba cada milímetro de esa joven piel, cada parte del cuerpo de Eren era perfecta para él, su torso y pecho con esos botoncitos que tanto lo llamaban, sus piernas largas, bien torneadas, sus manos eran perfectas, y ese miembro que se alzaba con orgullo destilando presemen.

Sin meditarlo se inclinó y tomó el miembro del menor en su mano haciendo saltar de gusto al menor, comenzó a masturbarlo, su habilidad era increíble, Eren estaba elevándose rápidamente en una nebulosa de placer. Todo estalló cuando Rivaille devoró por completo su hombría con su boca, sin poderlo detener Eren gritó.

-¡Rivaille!- mientras chorros de semen llenaban la boca de su superior, sin embargo esto no pareció importarle al sargento que simplemente lo tragó, era dulce, como los labios del menor, algo espeso pero en simples palabras delicioso.

Eren respiraba entrecortado recuperándose de su primer orgasmo, había sido muy intenso, una sensación nunca antes experimentada y le estaba costando volver a la realidad, había sido maravilloso. Regresó a la realidad solo para deleitarse con el cuerpo de su superior.

Mientras Eren se recuperaba Rivaille se había desprendido del resto de su ropa y Eren no pudo evitar maravillarse de su portentosa hombría, era impresionante, gruesa, larga, destilando presemen. Tragó duro, no sabía lo que Rivaille planeaba, pero no iba a preguntar, y por supuesto no iba a detenerlo, la necesidad y el deseo en los ojos de su sargento habían inundado su cuerpo, ahora sólo podía pensar en Rivaille y hacer lo que fuera para complacerlo, para elevarse de nuevo en esas sensaciones tan placenteras… para estar cerca de Rivaille.

Rivaille no podía aguantar más, quería hacer suyo al menor, su cuerpo quemaba por sentirlo, lujuria y necesidad en estado puro corría por sus venas, se inclinó y devoró de nuevo sus labios, cuando el beso terminó le mostró a Eren tres de sus dedos. Lo deseaba como Eren no tenía idea pero también se negaba a lastimarlo, el menor ya había sufrido lo suficiente, si estaba en su poder protegerlo, aunque sea de sí mismo, lo haría.

-Lámelos, hazlo bien- ordenó Rivaille, Eren, a pesar de la rudeza del sargento no objeto nada, la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos le prometían más placer por venir. Al igual que el sargento su sangre ardía, era un adolescente y no reconocía muchas de sus propias reacciones pero confiaba en Rivaille, no solo por ser su superior… si no por ser él.

Con cierta delicadeza comenzó a lamer esos largos y delgados dedos llenándolos de su saliva en movimientos tan dulces y eróticos, Eren nunca lo notaría por su inocencia, pero en esos momentos estaba dando la mejor estampa erótica que Rivaille nunca antes había visto ni siquiera con anteriores amantes. Y eso lo estaba excitando sobremanera.

Sacando los dedos de la boca de Eren le dio un casto beso antes de dirigirse hacia la hombría del menor, lamió la punta y sopló un poco ocasionando que Eren se excitara de nuevo gimiendo y retorciéndose, abrió las piernas dejando ver al completo su intimidad, su hombría gloriosamente excitada por segunda vez y su cálida y apretada entrada.

-Heichou…- susurró Eren avergonzado de lo que estaba mirando su superior, pero también ansioso por no saber qué sucedería.

-Shh, seré gentil- dijo Rivaille pensando que el menor tenía miedo, dirigió sus dedos a esa entrada que reaccionó a su tacto, rodeó la apertura cubriéndola de saliva haciendo que Eren gimiera por las sensaciones desconocidas en esa parte de su cuerpo. Luego lentamente empezó por introducir el primer dedo, Eren se retorció de dolor queriendo alejarse de la intrusión pero Rivaille no se lo permitió lamiendo de nuevo su miembro logró distraerlo lo suficiente mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo completamente dentro del cuerpo del menor.

-Ahh… ahh- comenzó a gemir Eren mientras su canal era ensanchado lentamente por Rivaille, el primer dedo entrando y saliendo mandando señales mezcladas de dolor y placer por todo el cuerpo de Eren.

Rivaille sonrió sintiendo como pronto podría cumplir su deseo, el estrecho pasaje sin duda le proporcionaría un gran placer. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien dilatado introdujo el segundo dedo sobresaltando de nuevo a Eren pero con su otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo, Eren se retorció de placer gimiendo sin control, la sensación en su entrada comenzaba a enloquecerlo, no sabía que podía obtener placer de ese lugar y ahora no quería que se detuviera, lejos de la vergüenza comenzó a gemir impúdicamente.

-Más Heichou… más- gimió sin control entre las sensaciones de su ano y de su miembro.

Rivaille obedeció introduciendo su tercer dedo, cada vez le sorprendía más Eren, tal parecía que atrás había quedado su inocencia ¿Qué si se sentía culpable por ello? De ninguna manera. No mientras Eren pudiera ser suyo.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente entre la locura de placer que Rivaille le provocaba al joven Eren pero por fin la espera había terminado. Rivaille no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, sacó sus dedos del interior del menor y se posicionó para penetrarlo. Eren lo miró en todo momento, lágrimas de placer acumuladas en sus ojos y el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, se mordió el labio inferior de manera erótica a los ojos de su superior que no resistió más el impulso introduciéndose en ese estrecho canal que los llevaría a ambos a la gloria.

-¡AAH!- Eren gritó, sacudiéndose ante el dolor de la penetración, sin embargo su sargento no lo soltó en ningún momento, al contrario, tomó sus manos enlazando sus dedos mientras lo miraba fijamente -¡Heichou no! ¡Duele demasiado!- se quejó el joven entre jadeos -¡Aa!- gimió de dolor -¡pare, onegai!- sollozó dejando las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-Eren- llamó el sargento soltando una de su mano para tomar al menor por la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos –Aguanta- fue todo lo que dijo, pero en su mirada había un gran apoyo y en el fondo preocupación, pero tenía fe en que Eren resistiría.

-Heichou- gimió Eren y después sintió como su superior había llegado al tope, por fin después de agónicos momentos estaba completamente dentro suyo, no esperaba que eso fuera posible, para empezar no sabía que eso era lo que planeaba Rivaille y para secundar no creía que la portentosa hombría de su superior pudiera caber dentro suyo. Se sentía tan… lleno.

Rivaille tan solo espero unos momentos antes de comenzar a moverse de dentro hacía afuera en un vaivén lento pero constante, Eren se quejó del dolor pero conforme pasaban los segundos y los movimientos aumentaban una sensación comenzó a apoderarse de él, lo sentía, la hombría de Rivaille era grande, gruesa, llenaba cada lugar de su interior y frotaba con insistencia sus sensibles paredes internas. La sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el calor aumentaba en su interior, las terminaciones nerviosas del placer en su ano siendo estimuladas una y otra vez.

-¡Ahh!- gimió Eren cuando el placer lo llenó por completo, ya no dolía, al contrario, quería que Rivaille continuara con los movimientos, quería más, más placer. Ya no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, solo en lo que estaba sintiendo y por supuesto que Rivaille no se lo iba a negar.

Para Rivaille el momento era único, sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados, bañados en sudor, moviéndose rítmicamente al compás del otro, la estreches que el cuerpo de Eren le ofrecía, sus gemidos y su mirada tan erótica. Era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

El calor, el placer iban en aumento al igual que los movimientos del sargento dentro del cuerpo del menor.

-Ahh… ahh… Hei… Heichou- gemía Eren sin detenerse.

-Rivaille…- Eren lo miró –Llámame Rivaille- dijo su superior tomando su boca en un beso apasionado y húmedo ahogando los gemidos del menor por un momento.

-¡Rivaille!- gritó el menor cuando se separó del beso, pero no porque quisiera si no por un placer aún más intenso que el anterior, Rivaille había alcanzado el punto más sensible dentro de su ser estremeciéndolo y volviéndolo loco de placer -¡Ahí! ¡Más!... ahh... ¡más!... ahh… ¡onegai!- gritó extasiado.

Rivaille sonrió dando una y otra vez en el punto sensible del menor –Eren- llamó y el menor abrió los ojos mostrándole sus hermosas esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas de placer.

-Rivaille Heichou…- dijo el menor extendiendo sus brazos hacía él, llamándolo, una muda petición para acercarse, Rivaille no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía pedir eso en estos momentos? Pero en sus ojos había algo, un destello detrás de la lujuria –Onegai-

Y no pudo negárselo, se acercó más al menor dejando que éste lo rodeara con sus brazos, lo sintió aún más cálido que antes, sus pieles resbalaban con facilidad pero Eren no lo soltaba, lo escuchaba gemir en su oído. Tomándolo de la espalda lo levantó quedando de rodillas en la cama con Eren en su regazo. El menor se removió quedando de rodillas sobre él para ayudarlo a impulsarlo hacia arriba haciendo más profundas las embestidas dentro de su cuerpo.

Rivaille lo sostenía de las caderas mirando sus expresiones perdidas de placer. Sin embargo Eren se acercó de nuevo pidiendo un beso que de inmediato le concedió. No sabía porque tantos besos pero no podía detenerlo, porque de esa manera lo sentía tan cercano. Ese era un momento donde se compenetraban de tal manera que…

"_No quiero soltarlo, Eren… es mío"_

"_Heichou… quiero estar a su lado"_

Estaban al límite, sus cuerpos no resistirían más, Eren lo abrazó más fuerte separándose de sus labios para gemir libremente en su oído.

-Rivaille Heichou…ahh… ahh… yo… ya no-

-Es todo Eren- susurró Rivaille con dificultad –Córrete-

-¡HEICHOU!- gritó Eren llegando al límite, Rivaille tocó su lugar sensible desencadenando el mayor orgasmo que jamás había sentido, se estremeció completamente apretando sus músculos mientras su esencia se liberaba entre sus cuerpos.

Rivaille gimió mientras sentía como el canal estrecho de Eren se estrechaba aún más apretándolo como nunca antes y entonces no lo resistió inundando con su semilla aquel pasaje que le había dado tanto placer.

Tuvo que volver rápido de su orgasmo para sostener al menor que por poco se cae hacia atrás, no se hubiera hecho daño pero no quería soltarlo. Eren apenas podía respirar, había sido la experiencia más intensa de su vida, incomparable con la adrenalina de la batalla o con un arduo entrenamiento, no, era mucho mejor.

-Eren- llamó Rivaille haciendo que el menor lentamente lo mirara, esos ojos verdosos le sonreían

-Rivaille- no dijo más al ser acallado por otro beso, parecía que al sargento le encantaba interrumpirlo de esa manera.

Lentamente su superior lo recostó en la cama estirando sus piernas y dejándolo recostado completamente laxo y débil. Con cuidado salió de su interior haciéndolo gemir un poco por la sensación.

-Heichou- _"onegai… no se valla"_

Rivaille se apartó del menor y salió de la cama, Eren iba a protesta pero ya no tenía fuerza para moverse. Se estremeció al sentir algo tibio saliendo de su cuerpo. Rivaille salió del cuarto hacia el baño, volvió al cabo de unos momentos con una toalla en mano, con ella limpió el pecho del menor y luego bajó hasta su entrada limpiando el sobrante de su semilla que salía mezclada con unas gotitas de sangre, seguro por la virginidad perdida del menor.

-Ah, no haga eso, es innecesario- se quejó Eren abochornado.

-Es sucio- fue todo lo que dijo Rivaille y Eren sonrió un poco, no podía cambiar las manías de su sargento con respecto a la limpieza.

Rivaille suspiró, no le gustaba estar sucio y sudado pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a limpiarse, además si lo hacía tendría que limpiar a Eren también, suspiró de nuevo dejando la toalla junto al resto de ropa sucia tirada por la habitación, luego subió a la cama y jaló las sábanas cubriéndolos a él y a Eren.

El menor sonrió contento de que el sargento no se fuera y que pudiera permanecer ahí con él. Se quedaron unos minutos mirando al techo sin verlo en realidad. Estaban cansados pero faltaba algo, Eren miró a su superior, la tragedia había pasado, pero por lo menos ahora la cara de su heichou ya no reflejaba el vacío que anteriormente tenía. ¿Había hecho él algo para cambiarlo? No estaba seguro si el sexo era lo adecuado para ello.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- soltó súbitamente el sargento.

Eren lo miró, analizándolo un poco, pero sonrió –Me alegra que ya no se sienta solo- fue lo que pudo resumir, los ojos del sargento se abrieron con sorpresa, dejó de mirar al techo y se vio reflejado en esa hermosas orbes esmeralda azuladas.

Ahora lo sabía, él porque estaba ahí con Eren, los besos, los abrazos, el calor de sus cuerpos. Todo tenía sentido. Él era un soldado de alto rango acostumbrado a las pérdidas de sus camaradas en el campo de batalla, pero eso no quería decir que fuera inhumano, toda vida perdida afectaba sino en el corazón si en el alma. Dolía sí, pero había aprendido a pasar por ello solo, y entonces se daba cuenta de que ahora ya no era necesario.

Ese mocoso de grandes y hermosos ojos estaba ahí, con él… como no lo había visto antes. No solo fue sexo lo que había pasado entre ellos, era una necesidad inconsciente de sentir la calidez de otra persona, la calidez de Eren.

Y se daba cuenta de que era humano, tenía la necesidad de sentirse humano, por eso Eren estaba ahí… porque lo hacía sentirse humano. Era irónico que Eren siendo llamado monstruo era capaz de devolverle su humanidad.

Eren le sonrió mientras lo atraía cerca suyo, sin poderlo resistir lo besó de nuevo, Eren no replico porque era lo que mejor podía hacer por el sargento estar ahí para él. No podía devolver a los muertos a la vida, no podía regresar el tiempo y salvarles pero podía estar ahí, en ese momento solo para él.

"_Y siento como mi corazón palpita cada vez más, solo por estar aquí con él… porque es importante para mi… porque lo quiero… lo quiero junto a mi"_

RxERxERxE

La mañana llegó tan brillante como siempre, el mundo seguía girando y el tiempo pasando inclemente pero para ellos ya no era un problema.

Rivaille se despertó como siempre con los primeros brillos del sol, vio como tenía un nuevo acompañante de cama, sin embargo esta vez eso no lo molestó, al contrario, ahora tenía una vista maravillosa del menor tiernamente dormido sobre su pecho, tan en paz, tan lindo.

Eren despertó al sentir como lo levantaban en brazos. Se dio cuenta de que era Rivaille quien lo llevaba en brazos con rumbo al baño, se avergonzó de estar desnudo pero no dijo nada, era absurdo después de lo que habían estado haciendo el día anterior.

Con cuidado Rivaille lo bajó sentándolo en la taza del baño, Eren sonrió al pensar en lo irónico de que su Heichou lo tratara tan cuidadosamente cuando fue capaz de golpearlo brutalmente sin remordimientos anteriormente. Prefería no recordar esos momentos.

Rivaille preparó la bañera para por fin librarse de toda esa suciedad. Cuando estuvo lista se acercó al menor y se hincó delante suyo, con cuidado tomó una de las piernas del menor y depositó un suave beso en su pie, luego en su rodilla, después rodeó con sus brazos su estrecha cintura ocultando el rostro en el estómago de Eren.

Eren estaba sonrojado por su actuar, pero no pudo evitar conmoverse, Heichou nunca diría nada pero lo sabía. Sabía lo que el otro no decía con palabras. Se atrevió a pasar su mano por el cabello de su sargento, suave y del color del ébano, lo acarició tiernamente. Rivaille se apartó de su abdomen y lo besó en los labios. Los dos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el dulce beso, solo entonces el sargento se permitió derramar una sola lágrima. Eren la sintió en sus labios, un beso con sabor a sal, pero no le importó, para eso estaba con Heichou, para eliminar su soledad y de ser necesario beber su dolor.

RxERxERxE

N/A: Holis mi primer fic de esta hermoshishima pareja, y que mejor comienzo que con un lemon .

Siendo honesta casi no escribo lemon y me encantaría que me dijeran que les pareció este.

Esta idea rondó en mi cabeza por mucho pero no podía ponerla en palabras, además el lemon está muy romántico a mi parecer, espero no les allá causado diabetes :D

Espero les haya gustado, por lo menos el final me quedó tal como lo quería. Rivaille y todo lo que se guarda dentro, por lo menos ahora tiene una válvula de escape para su dolor. No puedo pensar en alguien mejor que Eren para él.

Bueno, comenten y nos leemos a la próxima, saludos.


End file.
